Que fue lo que nos paso
by Shakka DV
Summary: Como simpre los malentendidos aparecen entre ellos, por culpa de elos se alejan pero se dan cuenta de que no pueden estar el uno sin el otro


**Que fue lo que nos paso?**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

La noche a caído sobre el cielo de Japón, todos duermen placidamente sin saber que hay dos corazones rotos que claman por estar juntos, dos corazones que observan la lluvia de estrellas que cae esta noche y que sin saberlo le piden un deseo a la misma estrella Akane 

hace mas de tres meses que te apartaste de mi lado, te fuiste creyendo que yo no te quiero, creyendo que yo amo a otro, pero no es verdad, todo fue solo un mal entendido. Desearía poder estar donde te encuentras en este momento y decirte todo lo que siento por ti, pero es inútil por mas que te busco no te encuentro.

Dime donde has ido

Donde esperas en silencio amigo

Quiero estar contigo

regalarte mi cariño

Darte un beso

Ver tus ojos

Ranma 

Hace tres meses que me fui de lo que hasta entonces había llamado hogar, el Dojo Tendo, el lugar donde encontré una verdadera familia, no es que no tuviera una, pero no se si se le pueda llamar familia a un hombre mitad panda que solo se interesa por su bienestar; en ese lugar también encontré el amor, se que no me corresponde pero he descubierto que no puedo vivir sin ella, desearía estar contigo decirte lo que siento

Te extraño

en cada paso que siento solitario

cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario

estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño

**Ambos**

Solo se que si te vuelvo a ver, no dejare que te alejes de nuevo, tratare de hacerte entender lo que siento por ti, dejar atrás mi orgullo y tratar de ser felices, juntos, por que yo...te...yo te amo.

Ahora resulta fácil decir esas tres simples palabras que en el pasado por temor no dijimos y nos lastimaron

Han sido tantas cosas,  
No es difícil si empezamos a creer  
Y no vamos a aguantar mas  
Podemos intentar borrar todo el dolor?

No pasa un día sin que me pregunte

por que no lo hemos intentado

no es tarde para que cambies de opinión

así que toma mi mano

no me digas adiós

El sol ha salido en el cielo de Nerima, los pájaros cantan, las señoras limpian las calles, ella camina con la mirada perdida, pensando en su amor, se dirige a la escuela, pero su mente y corazon están con el. En la escuela todos saben lo que sucedió, intentaron ayudarla buscándolo para tratar de aclarar la situación, pero no pudieron encontrarlo, ahora solo intentan ayudarla a superar su pena, pero no pueden, ella cree que le tienen lastima, su dolor le impide ver lo que ellos hacen, ella solo quiere estar sola, sola con su dolor.

Cuando te busco no te encuentro

Te necesito y no estas aqu

No se si es mi culpa o nuestro destino

Pero me muero

Sin ti 

Su corazon esta roto en mil pedazos, no soporta el dolor, pero tampoco estar lejos de ella, es lo que mas quiere en este mundo, sabe que esta doblegando su orgullo pero eso poco le importa con tal de estar con ella, ahora que regreso a la ciudad solo le importa buscarla y decirle lo que siente por ella, no le importa si sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, ya habrá tiempo para hacer que eso cambie, solo quiere decir esas palabras que nunca ha dicho y que se muere por decir, descubrir ese secreto tan celosamente guardado para los dos.

Compréndeme

Quisiera gritarte que te amo

Pero no tengo valor

Entiendeme

Mi corazon va a estallar

Sin ti

Los dos corazones rotos caminan por el parque sin saber que el otro esta ahí, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Akane 

Por que late asi mi corazon? No entiendo? Será que ya no soporta este dolor y se prepara para dejar de latir? No!!!, no es eso, acaso será que...El esta aquí!!!, regreso, puedo sentirlo, tengo que encontrarlo.

Corro, Vuelo,

Me acelero

Para estar contigo

Entusiasmada ante su presentimiento comenzó a correr atravesando el parque, no se fijaba si chocaba con alguien solo quería encontrarlo y arreglar las cosas.

El caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en ella, en como decirle eso que tanto tiempo ha escondido, sin darse cuenta choca con alguien y caen al suelo.

- Lo siento yo...-

Era su voz

- Fue mi cul...-

Era el

- Ranma...-

No podía creerlo, al fin lo encontraba después de tanto tiempo...

- Akane...-

Estaba frente a ella, su amor, su vida, su todo...

El hermoso sol que alumbraba ese dia, fue escondido por las nubes y la lluvia se dejo caer sin previo aviso, la pausa que se había creado entre los dos desapareció y regresaron a la realidad, su realidad...

Ran-chan volteo al cielo

- Maldita lluvia!!!-

Akane se levanto y le extendió la mano

- Vamos a casa, no quiero enfermarme-

Su voz se escuchaba molesta, Ran-chan no entendió, el creía...

[Casa de los Tendo]

La casa estaba obscura, sola, como ella y la fuerte lluvia le agregaba mas sentido de soledad

- Donde están todos?-

- De viaje...-

- Por que no estas con ellos?-

- No quise ir-

Su voz aun sonaba fría

- El baño esta listo Ranma-

- Gra...Gracias-

[en el baño]

Ranma se encontraba recostado en la tina, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir

- Por que esta enojada? Solo hice lo que era correcto, me aleje y la deje para que fuera feliz con Ryoga...-

Ante este pensamiento le cayo en veinte

- Y Ryoga?...

[abajo]

Akane miraba la lluvia desde el balcón, durante muchos días había esperado el regreso de Ranma y ahora que lo tenia ahí, lo único que sentía era una mezcla de amor, odio y rabia; amor por el, odio por lo que hizo y rabia por esos sentimientos que la inundaban. El frió empezaba a dejarse sentir en la ciudad y el delgado suéter que traía ya no la cubría, su cuerpo empezó a titiritar por el frió pero se negaba a entrar en la casa por temor a encontrarse con el...

Ranma acaba de salir del baño y sus pensamientos se encuentran mas confundidos de lo que el creía, había regresado solo para decirle a Akane lo que sentía, pero ahora que surgía la esperanza de que ella lo quisiera el temor que siempre lo acompañaba volvía a surgir.

Los minutos pasaban y la lluvia caía sin parar, sus corazones se rompían cada vez mas al estar juntos pero a la vez distantes, Akane seguía en el balcón y Ranma la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuantas veces no había hecho lo mismo, sin darse cuenta al hacerlo se había convertido en su admirador secreto, aun siendo su ¿novio?...No, nunca lo fue, solo fue su prometido, nunca tubo el valor para decir esa palabra...pero sin dudarlo observar cada uno de sus detalles era uno de los mayores placeres que alguien podía brindarle

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar ahí?-

- Desde cuando te dite cuenta de que te observaba?-

- Siempre lo he sabido, ¿acaso crees que nunca me iba a dar cuenta?, pero si lo dices por ahorita, lo supe cuando dejaste escapar ese suspiro-

Ranma se sorprendió un poco pero después tomo un aspecto serio

- Yo quería saber si tu y Ryoga...-

- Asi que fue por eso que te fuiste?-

- Yo no...-

Akane se volteo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

- Ranma ya deja de mentir, acepta que fue por eso que te fuiste, que crees que yo lo amo...-

- Y tu lo...amas?-

A Ranma le dolió decir esas palabras

- Si te hubieras detenido un momento dejando atrás todo tu orgullo, odio y resentimiento, te habrías dado cuenta de que yo amo a otra persona...-

Akane paso a un lado de el y lo miro a los ojos, después bajo la vista y se fue.

- Ama a otra persona?-

Ya pasa de la media noche, ninguno de los dos puede dormir, el estar tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de la persona amada, el saber que solo tienen que cruzar un pasillo para estar juntos y no separase nunca mas, el decir esa palabra tan esperada por los dos pero a la vez escondida en lo mas profundo de sus corazones, la duda acerca de los sentimientos del otro, el miedo al rechazo no los deja, son tantas cosas, pero validas, fue tanto tiempo el que estuvieron sumergidos en un rió de celos, peleas, mentiras y desconfianzas, que sus corazones temen abrirse para dejar que fluyan estos sentimientos.

Mientras el tiempo avanza entre los dos, ninguno puede conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en el otro y en que estará haciendo, los dos dan vueltas en la cama sin ningún resultado, esto es desesperante para los dos, Ranma fue el primero en no soportar mas esta situación, se levanto del futon y salio de su cuarto, camino por el pasillo un par de minutos tratando de decidir que es lo que haría cuando vio que la luz del cuarto de Akane se encendió, sin saber por que se acerco y toco a la puerta.

Akane se asusto un poco al escuchar la puerta, pensó un poco quien podría ser, pero después se dio cuenta que en este momento solo eran ella y Ranma los que se encontraban en la casa, entonces el la llamo

- Akane...-

su voz se escuchaba triste...

- Pasa-

contesto ella igual de triste...

Ninguno sabia que decir, ambos miraban fijamente el piso, no hacían un intento por acercarse, el en la puerta y ella en su silla, la lámpara era lo único que los alumbraba

- Akane yo...creo...creo que...- Ranma no sabia como terminar de decir lo que su mente y corazón le decían- que...deberíamos hablar-

Akane se enojo ante esas palabras

- Hablar!!! Hasta ahorita se te ocurre que debemos hablar- se levanto de su silla y se acerco a el

- Yo...lo siento Akane- decía el mirando al piso

- Lo sientes...siempre es lo mismo, primero no escuchas, me lastimas y después regresas diciendo que lo sientes, pero que te crees Ranma!!!- Akane se encontraba bastante exaltada

- Se que debí haberte escuchado...-

- Hasta ahora lo reconoces!!! después de que te fuiste sin decir nada, después de que tu me...- La exaltación de Akane desapareci

- Yo que Akane?- Pregunto Ranma ante el extraño comportamiento de Akane

- Nada Ranma, nada- dijo ella mirando tristemente su reflejo en la ventana

El podía ver la tristeza en la mirada de Akane, no pudo soportar mas esa separación, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, ella se sorprendió mucho

- Perdona me Akane se que no debí haberme comportado asi, pero...- su cara estaba escondida entre el cabello de Akane, su abrazo se cerraba mas- ese dia, cuando te vi, el, sentí que todo mi mundo, lo que me mantenía seguro, mi vida, se me venia abajo, sobre mi, yo no sabia que hacer, toda esa tarde me la pase pensando en el parque lamentándome a mi mismo por que te había perdido, por eso decidí irme, para dejarte ser feliz con el, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no podía estar lejos de ti, mis sentimientos cada dia son mas fuertes-

Akane no sabia que hacer, el sentirse entre sus brazos y escuchar las palabras que le decía la tenia en un estado de trance

Ranma esperaba una respuesta por parte de Akane pero ella no decía nada, lentamente fue soltando su abrazo del cuerpo de ella al momento que le decía

- Te quiero-

Ella al sentir que los brazos de Ranma se alejaban los tomo haciendo que volviera a cerrar su abrazo alrededor de su cintura

- Tu...tu me rompiste el corazón sabias- lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Akane- ese dia yo vi como besabas a Ukyo y eso me partió el corazón...-

- Akane yo...-

- Déjame terminar- el apretó mas su abrazo y coloco su cabeza en el cuello de Akane-...cuando te veía con shampoo solo me enojaba, pero cuando te vi con Ukyo...yo también sentí que mi mundo se me venia encima, que toda mi seguridad se perdía; salí corriendo y me tope con Ryoga, el solo me consolaba-

- Lo siento mucho Akane, por favor perdóname-

- Por que la besaste Ranma?-

- Yo le acababa de decir que te quiero, me grito, me golpeo, pero al final entendió y antes de irse me beso y...yo le respondí por que creí que se lo debía, solo por eso, y cuando venia de regreso a casa fue cuando te vi abrazando a Ryoga...-

Ambos se quedaron como un par de tontos, los dos habían malinterpretado las cosas una vez mas y eso les había provocado un gran dolor, eran un par de tontos, los dos lo sabían; Akane abrazo a Ranma con fuerza y el le correspondió, Ranma tomo a Akane por la barbilla , lentamente se acerco a ella y la beso, Akane se sorprendió e intento alejarse, paso el tiempo y ya no se resistió, lo abrazo y correspondió al beso, en ese momento la luna fue testigo de la reconciliación de una extraña pareja que negaba serlo, solo se miraba como se abrazaban y besaban con amor.

Fin

Ok, este es un fic que comencé hace como unos 6 meses, y hasta ahorita lo termine, no se me habia ocurrido un final, eso es feo, muy feo, pero en fin, creo que es todo por el momento bye

atte.

Shakka

Pd

Dejen reviews y de paso saludo a mis amigos alondras, wqfc, ale-chan, y a mi lindo niño kei

Bueno ahora si

bye


End file.
